kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit Form
]] Limit Form is the exclusive Drive Form only in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. Sora clothes get the colors of his original clothes in ''Kingdom Hearts''. The form is able to let Sora use abilities from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, an example being Dodge Roll or Zantetsuken. However, like Valor form, magic is unusable in this Form as the new attacks, under the Limit menu, replaces the Magic menu. It is symbolized by a red crown (similar in appearance to Sora's necklace). Similar to Master Form, It consumes 4 Drive Bars. How to Obtain Limit Form is obtained after Sora's second visit to Twilight Town, after the events of Kairi's abduction by Axel. The Oathkeeper Keyblade is obtained here as well. Leveling Up Limit form gains EXPs as soon as Sora delivers the combo finisher.(triggered by reaction commands) Abilities Actions Each of Limit Form's special abilities comes with a Reaction Command that leads to a stronger attack. (Just like Kingdom Hearts did, just with the triangle button this time). The abilities Sora can use in this form are: *'Strike Raid' Description:Sora hurls his Keyblade at a an enemy, in order to trigger this attack, enemy must be locked on and Sora must be in a far distance from the enemy. Reaction command is available in order to connect the chain combo. *'Ragnarök' Description:Sora leaps into the air and delivers a series of air combos at a group of enemies, in order to trigger this attack, Sora must be close to an locked on air enemy. Reaction command is available after Sora delivers the final slash, which connects the attack to Burst. *'Ars Arcanum' Description:Sora lunges onto an enemy and delivers a series of ground combos. In order to trigger this attack, Sora must be near to a locked on enemy. Reaction command is available after Sora deals the last slash to connect into the second combo. *'Sonic Blade' Description:Sora lunges past enemies with Keyblade in hand with high speed. In order to trigger this attack, Sora must be in mid-range from a locked on enemy. Reaction command is available after the first lunge is executed, allowing Sora to deliver the second lunge. A total of five lunges, including the starting lunge can be executed. It should be noted that all Sora's abilities in Limit Form is stronger than his Kingdom Hearts's incarnation. Also, Limit Form can be equipped in the shortcut menu. Growth *'Dodge Roll' Description:Sora leaps a short distance, it blocks and reflects all attacks while in use. Controls Even though both Quick Run and Dodge Roll require the player using the square button, equipping both of the Growth Abilities during Sora's normal state still allows the use of individual ability by pressing the said button differently; a Dodge Roll can be performed by quickly tapping the square button, and for Quick Run, simply hold the square button slightly longer than what one would do with the Dodge Roll. Note that Quick Run served Dodge Roll's purpose in the original Kingdom Hearts II. Depending on the player's preference, either or both of the abilities will be equipped, though most prefer Dodge Roll over Quick Run due to the Dodge Roll's quicker recovery time and 100% chance of executing Dodge Roll without the risk of accidentally using Quick Run because of imprecise button-pressing. Category: Drive Forms